


A Flawed Plan

by we_have_no_bananas_today



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Crepes, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, hey look at me not writing angst for once!!, linhiana, this is literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_no_bananas_today/pseuds/we_have_no_bananas_today
Summary: a little Linhiana oneshot I wrote bc I was bored :)
Relationships: Linh Song/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Flawed Plan

**Author's Note:**

> me? still not writing kitten au? no definitely not
> 
> inspired by the song ‘she looks so perfect’ by 5 seconds of summer and that one post that’s like “oh to have my girlfriend sit on the counter in my sweatshirt and underwear” “do guys actually think this haha” “no I’m a lesbian” or something like that cause I can’t fucking FIND THE ACTUAL POST

Linh blinked slowly, the sound of Biana crashing her way around the kitchen of their new apartment waking her. It was charming how she was clearly trying to keep her clanking as quiet as possible, but it was most definitely  _ not _ working. Linh smiled anyway, rolling out of bed sleepily and yawning. She started to stretch, but quickly stopped as the cool air hit her bare midsection.

Something crashed (more) loudly, and Biana swore. Linh laughed at her girlfriend and slipped a large sweatshirt on. 

She padded into the little dining room-plus-kitchenette space and snuck up behind Biana, who was washing her hands.

Biana jumped as Linh’s arms snaked around her waist. 

“Good morning,” Linh greeted. 

Biana turned off the sink and tried to flick water in her girlfriend’s face. She ultimately failed, the droplets of water only flying into her own face.

“You’re terrible,” Biana tried to grumble, but both of them were too busy laughing for anything comprehensible to come out of her mouth. 

Once both women were able to look at the other without keeling over laughing, Biana kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. “Bad morning, horrible person. You were supposed to wait to wake up until I was finished and I could serve you in bed.” 

Linh grinned at her girlfriend, suppressing the urge to make a terrible joke while hopping onto the counter. “Well, you were the one making enough noise that you woke the entire city.”

Biana frowned. “Ugh. I was trying to be quiet. I’m sorry.” 

“I was joking, darling. I was waking up anyway.” 

Biana seemed a little less disheartened after hearing that. 

“So… what are you making?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

Linh regarded the items set out on the counter around her. “You’re making crepes?” she asked excitedly.

Biana sighed, turning to face Linh. “I told you it was a surprise!” she huffed, little crinkles in her forehead showing her disappointment. 

Linh smiled innocently and held out her arms. “I love you?” 

“I love you too,” Biana grumbled, accepting the hug and leaning into her girlfriend. Linh inhaled deeply through her nose, the smell of Biana’s lavender shampoo making her smile and kiss the top of her head. 

Biana pulled her head away from Linh’s chest a little bit to look at her. “How do you always manage to be taller than me?”

“Umm… because I’m taller than you?”

Biana grumbled again, but leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss her girlfriend. 

Linh leaned down and asked if she could help at all.

“Absolutely not,” Biana replied, pecking her on the lips and wiggling out of her grasp.

Linh pouted. “Why not?” 

“Because I was planning on making this for you and I’m still going to make this for you!” She moved around the kitchen busily, grabbing things from the fridge and cabinets and placing them on the counter.

Linh huffed, but stayed put. She enjoyed watching Biana cook, listening to her hum or talk under her breath to herself. 

At some point during the crepe making process, the one where Biana was mixing all of the stuff together, Linh grinned. “You’re wearing my sweatpants.” 

Biana looked over at her. “And you’re not wearing any pants.”

Linh waved her away. “Pants are a social construct.” 

Biana hummed, rolling her eyes. She finished mixing the stuff in the bowl and poured some of it into a pan. It sizzled and she put the bowl down to come over to Linh. 

“I always imagined a day like this,” she said, settling between Linh’s legs and resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Hm?” Linh asked, hoping that the grunt would be enough for Biana to understand. Thankfully, it was.

“I just always wanted a morning where my girlfriend would be sitting on the counter in my sweatshirt and I could just kiss her until we couldn’t breathe, you know?” Biana asked.

Linh smiled. “I don’t know, but I  _ could _ kiss you.”

“You could.” Biana leaned up and Linh leaned down.

Their lips met, and it was wonderful. Biana still smelled like her lavender shampoo and she tasted like chocolate. 

Linh pulled away for a second to whisper, “You ate some of my chocolate, didn’t you.” 

“Maybe,” Biana answered, but neither of them wasted any more time talking.

Suddenly, Linh was smelling smoke instead of lavender, and Biana was pulling away from her, already running toward where the ruined crepe lay in the pan on the stove. 

Biana groaned, picking up the pan and tossing the now blackened crepe into the sink. 

She put the pan down on the stove and stared at it. “I see now that my plan… had some flaws.” 

Linh raised her eyebrows. “Some?” 

“Some,” Biana replied, sighing and putting more batter into the pan. 

She watched it very carefully this time, and eventually they ate fantastic crepes filled with sugar and lemon juice and berries and chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> I might include crepe recipe in end note later if u guys want cause my mom legit makes the best crepes and I so want to learn how to make them for the sole purpose of this happening to me 😭😭


End file.
